Talk:Tigress/@comment-25678947-20151125171017
When I saw this is certainly beautiful and makes me cry this preciousness grab Tigress and says "stripey baby, so beautiful" we can see that she at first sight falls for Tigress. But do not you ask why the producers put only Tigress and tell him those words. and as you see is true that tigress is the only in the package of Po is simply beautiful seeing Po miss tigress a lot but much more than the others because he feels something special for her rather than admiration, idolatry, and above all perhaps of friendship ,Po still do not know about their love for Tigress until it finds out whe knows about the he's getting married perhaps he is gonna know that the feel by tigress is more than a friendship. I confess that since I saw this girl with a doll Tigress I thought it is a symbol perhaps you not have noticed but perhaps if that doll represents Po (I'm CRYING right now) represents Po changing transition that he won't need more that tigress doll because he now haves the real tigress beside him loving her how always he dream it do not think that the doll is there because it's cute and that, already means something you can see that Po and tigress are going to have a very strong bond in this film you can see it in this scene you can see Po' face that it says she is beautiful Here you can see that when she tells those things to the doll he is identified and tells your "you look like me but in baby" This killed me, look his face, tells me something more than a simple identification tells me that the he miss Tigress, also says in the words of lei lei says "oh stripey baby so beautiful," she could say "good a doll to play" Po reactionary "you look like my then let's play" and would behave like as a child........ but he said those words more intimate which Po is showed more sentimental said "you look like me" Po is telling you that Tigress is beautiful for himself and do not say is just a doll no the producers put in this scene because tells TiPo is gonna happen and we need to make a conflict to put them closer in the world of cinema should be I ready I took for a year kind of theatre and taught me to always behind a scene there is a reason so you do not can capture a scene so because if you have to present evidence and tell the because you going to put there and that contributes to the film that always is said that always have to see behind the photo or scene and wondering because they put that there like you said that "why Po only haves Tigress doll?" and your question was excellent always you have to ask yourself that. you remember the baby panda toy of Po in the second it makes me have a question : Who has it?